


Giving Thanks

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyr is leaving the Andromeda or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Giving Thanks  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr/Harper  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,078  
>  **Summary:** Tyr is leaving the Andromeda or is he?  
>  **A/N:** written for [smallfandomfest's](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com) fest 12

This was it, the day he had been dreading for weeks was finally here and nothing he said could have prevented it. Tyr was leaving the Andromeda. Not that he had actually said anything to Tyr to try and make him stay but he had thought about saying a lot. And it was the thought that counted. Right?

 

Harper stared after Tyr as he walked down the corridor. The mulish expression on his face hid his feelings well. He wanted to call Tyr back, to beg him to stay. But there was no way he would lower himself to do that. After all why should he? If Tyr didn’t want to stay with him..... If he was too selfish to see how much they belonged together then that was just fine by him.

“He’s really leaving, isn’t he?” Trance couldn’t believe that after everything the Nietzschean would just walk away.

Harper didn’t say a word just nodded his head and continued to stare.

She reached out and slapped Harper on the shoulder. “Aren’t you going to say anything to him, Harper?” She was dumbfounded when Harper shook his head. This was just ridiculous! She had never known two such stubborn people in all of her life. And she had lived a lot of years so that was really saying something.

“What do you want me to say, Trance?” Harper turned to glare at her. He adored Trance, he really did. But when it came to the matters of the heart she didn’t know what she was talking about. Nothing he could say would have any affect on Tyr. So he was better off not saying anything. “Tell me, what should I do, oh wise one?” Harper ignored her snort of disdain and continued, “Should I run after the big lug and tell him how much I’m going to miss him? Or better yet should I tell him how much I love him and wished that he would stay.”

Trance’s mouth fell open. Even though she had suspected Harper had deeper feelings for the Nietzschean then he let on; this was the first time she had ever heard the L word come out of Harper’s mouth. The way he had always told it, the relationship between himself and Tyr was purely physical. Finally, she closed her mouth as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at her best friend. “Well, Seamus Harper, It would be a slightly better thing to do than staring down an empty corridor wishing for things to change all by themselves.”

“I would have to agree.”

They both turned to stare at the tall Nietzschean leaning against the corridor wall, listening with rapt attention to their conversation.

“I thought you had gone.” Of all the stupid things to say. Harper felt like smacking his hand to his forehead. 

“Obviously not.” He stared down at Harper. “There were a few things that I thought I should take care of first.”

“Oh.”

Tyr turned his head for a moment. His first inclination was to tell the woman between them to leave but he was trying not to be... what was the word Harper had used? _Ah yes, arrogant._ “Trance, would you give me a moment alone with Harper.” He glanced sideways at Harper to see if the other man had noticed. “Please.”

Once more, Trance’s mouth hung open in surprise. Tyr was asking instead of demanding. Would wonders never cease? She turned to her head to smile at Harper before she inclined her head in Tyr’s direction and turned and walked away. 

The silence stretched out between Tyr and Harper as the two men waited until they were sure Trance was out of earshot before they began to speak.

Suddenly, Harper found himself under the scrutiny of the Nietzschean as Tyr pierced him with a look. “Is there anything you want to say to me, Harper?”

As Harper began to shake his head, Tyr leveled him with a knowing look. “Don’t forget, I have good hearing.”

Harper had the grace to blush. He had almost forgotten that Tyr had heard the conversation he was having with Trance. 

“Harper.”

“You know what? Fine. You want to know what I wanted to say to you. Well, here it is. I think you’re arrogant, rude and selfish. If my feelings don’t matter to you then that’s just fine with me!”

“What are you’re feelings, Harper.” Tyr’s voice was soft and husky with emotions he had yet to name. 

_Oh, damn! Why couldn’t Tyr just leave it alone? Did he want him to bare his soul?_ Harper was unaware he had asked the question out loud until Tyr answered.

“Yes, I think I do.”

“Think? You think?” Harper poked his finger into the big man’s chest. “That’s what’s wrong with you Nietzschean’s. You can’t even admit to what you’re feeling.” Harper completely ignored the fact that he had been dancing around the same subject with Tyr for the last few minutes. “Why I love you is beyond me.”

Tyr’s eyes darkened as he quickly stopped Harper from continuing to poke him by holding the man’s hand against his chest. “You love me?”

Harper ducked his head as he blushed. “Uh huh.”

“Look at me, Harper.”

His head snapped up and he stared into his Nietzschean’s eyes.

“You love me?”

“Yes, okay? I love you. Are you happy now?”” Harper took a step back as he tried to jerk his hand from Tyr’s chest. “You can let me go any time now.” He whispered as he continued to pull away from Tyr.

“Never.” Tyr snarled and without warning, he gave a mighty jerk on Harper’s hand causing the shorter man to collide into his chest. His huge hand tilted Harper’s face upwards until he was looking into the other man’s eyes. “I will never let you go.”

Harper’s brow furrowed in confusion. “But I thought you were leaving.”

Tyr ducked his head until his lips grazed against Harper’s. “There are some things that could keep me here forever.”

The Nietzschean watched as Harper quickly closed his eyes tight. “What are you doing?”

Harper peered at Tyr with one eye before quickly slamming it shut again. “Shh. I’m giving thanks.”

It was Tyr’s turn to be confused. “For what?”

This time Harper opened his eyes completely, clasped his hands behind Tyr’s head and pulled the taller man’s head down closer. “You.” He whispered just before Tyr’s lips met his once more.


End file.
